clubpenguinwaddleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Summary Sketch One An old blue penguin says to a light blue penguin that the floor of his igloo his made of butter. The other one says that she's allergic to butter. She then sneezes and covers the floor and the old blue penguin in his snot. Sketch Two In the Mine, a miner tells another penguin that he found something amazing inside the mine. It appears to be a pookie, who's mum was the other penguin. The pookie then starts crying. Sketch Three The construction workers at the Coffee Shop drink coffee one at the time. Then the other penguin tells them that they had enough coffee. Sketch Four A penguin dressed as a tree is running away from 7 penguin dressed as ornaments, who are chasing him. Sketch Five A penguin wearing a Klutzy costume tells that the lights on the Clothes Shop are too bright. The clerk replies by telling him to stop being crabby. Sketch Six A purple penguin starts telling a story, but is interrupted by a king who tells him to hurry up. The penguin then asks what was that and the penguin next to him tells that the king wants to go now. The king then screams "I AM THE KING!" and says that that's it. The purple penguin gets angry about that and insults the king just before making the angy emotion. The king reminds him that e can still hear him, and the angry emotion turns into a happy one. Cast Sketch One *''Great Agent'' as light blue penguin. *''Wanderspud'' as blue penguin. *There was a penguin dressed as a fish in the bottom left corner, however, it's unknown who played him since the name was cut. Sketch Two *''Alli Gatr'' as pookie. *''Puffleruffle'' as miner. *''Sophistikat'' as pookie's mum. Sketch Three *''Amarelinho55'', Hockeyb01 and Pinkyunicorn as construction workers. *''Patague'' as Coffee Shop worker. Sketch Four *''1brazuca1'', 1penguinbr, Amarelinho55, Chuchu Br, Hockeyb01, *''Po1aire'' and Rondinet as ornaments. *''Pinkyunicorn'' as tree. Sketch Five *''Chuchu Br'' as Clothes Shop worker. *''Pinkyunicorn'' as crab. *''Patague'' as light blue penguin(figurant). Sketch Six *''Chuchu Br'' as purple penguin. *''Patague'' as light blue penguin. *''Roarindino'' as king. Transcript Sketch One :Blue Penguin: I've got a floor made of butter! :Light Blue Penguin: I'm allergic to butter. AHH! AHH! AHH!!! :(The penguin sneezes and covers the floor and the other penguin in his snot) :Blue Penguin: Whoa! Sketch Two :Miner: I found something amazing inside the mine! It's... :(A pookie suddently appears) :Pookie's Owner: ...my pookie! :Pookie: Mwa mwa! Sketch Three :(Three penguins are working with their jackhammers as they drink coffee) :Coffee Shop Worker: You've had enough. Sketch Four :(A tree is running away from 7 ornaments, who are chasing him) :Tree: HELP!!! Sketch Five :Crab: The lights are too bright in here. :Clothes Shop Worker: Stop being crabby. Sketch Six :Purple Penguin: I got a funny story. There was this guy... :(The camera then shows a king in a castle) :King: HURRY UP!!! :(The camera goes to the two penguins again) :Purple Penguin: Whoa! What was that? :Light Blue Penguin: The next joke. He wants to go now. :Purple Penguin: Fine, go ahead. :King: I AM THE KING!!! That's it. :Purple Penguin: That's it??? OF ALL THE LOUSY LITTLE... :(The purple penguin then puts the angry emotion) :King: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! :(The angry emotion then tranforms into an happy emotion) Gallery Sketch One E1 I1.png|A full view of the igloo. E1 I2.png|The penguin says he has a floor... E1 I3.png|...made of butter. E1 I4.png|The other penguin replies, saying that she's allergic... E1 I5.png|...to butter. E1 I6.png|The female penguin about to sneeze. E1 I7.png|''"CHOO!!!"'' E1 I8.png|The floor and the blue penguin covered in snot. E1 I9.png Sketch Two E1 10.png| A full view of the mine. 1.11.png| The penguin miner tells that he found something amazing... 1.12.png|...inside the mine. 1.13.png 1.14.png|A pookie suddently appears. 1.15.png|''"My pookie!"'' 1.16.png|The pookie starts crying. Sketch Three 1.17.png|A full view of the Coffee Shop. 1.18.png|The first builder drinks coffee... 1.19.png|...then the second one... 1.20.png|...and finally the third one. 1.21.png|''"You've had enough."'' Sketch Four 1.22.png|A penguin dressed as a tree runs away... 1.23.png|...from 7 penguins dressed as ornaments. Sketch Five 1.24.png|A full view of the Clothes Shop. 1.25.png|A penguin dressed as crab says that the lights on the Clothes Shop are too bright. 1.26.png|''"Stop being crabby."'' Sketch Six 1.27.png|The penguin on the left has a funny story. 1.28.png|He then starts to tell it... 1.29.png|...until he is interropted by a penguin dressed as a king, who tells him to hurry up. 1.30.png 1.31.png|The penguin asks what was that. 1.32.png 1.33.png|The penguin on the right says the king wants to go now. 1.34.png|The other agrees. 1.35.png|''"I AM THE KING!"'' 1.36.png|The king tells that that is it. 1.37.png|''"That's it???"'' 1.38.png 1.39.png|The penguin gets angry. 1.40.png|The king reminds him that he can still hear him. 1.41.png|The penguin then changes to the happy emotion. Trivia Sketch One *Before the camera zooms in, you can see a penguin at the bottom left of the screen. It's unknown who he is, since the name was off-camera. Sketch Two Sketch Three *Before the camera zooms in, you can see the old Spy Phone icon instead of the new one, which means that Patague still has the old Spy Phone. Sketch Four Sketch Five *This is currently the shortest sketch of the series. *''Patague'' can be seen inside the Clothes Shop before the camera zooms to the other two penguins. *A computer mouse can be seen under the penguin with the Klutzy Costume. Sketch Six *If you don't count the Episode 10 special, this is currently the longest sketch of the series. Category:Episodes